


Magnets II

by neverending_story



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_story/pseuds/neverending_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie leaves the ops room furious again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets II

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a throwback to my previous story, in a way similar to this one, "Magnets".

She immediately thinks it was a huge mistake. Returning. Doing it all over again. She thought it was meant to be in the end. She saw the purpose. Wanted to help. It made sense. Not now. Certainly not now. 

They went back together, decided to fight it together. But now she feels betrayed.

She bursts into the room and wants to break something to pieces. But the only thing that is breaking is herself.

And then he comes in.

He's got a concerned look on his face, that little wrinkle on his forehead proves that. He expects her to yell and argue. But she doesn't.

"Carrie..." he says, quietly, almost tentatively.

She still faces the window, as if pretending she doesn't see him. He moves a little closer. They've been up for almost two nights in a row. He notices she looks like a shadow and it makes him sad.

He stands still, still thinking they're gonna fight when she looks at him and he can't quite read her expression. Neither of them is saying anything, maybe they're both waiting for the other to start. Maybe they don't have the energy to fight anymore.

Just when he decides he's going to say something, she suddenly walks towards him and without a word puts her head against his chest. It's so tender he's taken aback by it and it sends an ache to his heart. She puts her arms around his waist and he immediately embraces her, hearing a sob escape her throat. The one she probably wanted to hide away from him.

"I'm just so..."

"Tired...I know, " he says softly and tightens his arms around her.

"I thought we...why...don't..."

"One last thing. They need me."

 _I need you_. That's what she's saying without words. With her hands gripping onto his back. With those big tears he noticed falling on the floor. And on his shirt.

"I'll be back. I promise I will."

He's never done this before. But there's a first time for everything. He lowers his head and gently places it on the top of hers and stays there for a while. She seems to melt into him even more. As if she wasn't even real.

Just when he gives in to this sensation, to all his feelings, to that warmth spreading all over his chest, right in the moment he closes his eyes someone slams the door open. He flinches and sees Dar, with a surprised expression on his face. They quickly let go off each other and she leaves the room without a word. Doesn't even look at neither of them. Dar notices Quinn lightly touching her shoulder as she leaves. He's never seen him like this with anyone. Not even her. And up to this point, he's seen enough.

"Sorry to interrupt." Yeah, but not really, asshole. Quinn glares at him and Dar raises his eyebrow. "Troubles in paradise?"

Fuck off Dar, he wants to say, but he doesn't.

"Have to say, she never ceases to surprise me. After that tantrum in the ops room, I expected a heated argument, flying chairs, and not a-"

"So why did you even entered this room in the first place?"

"Here me out, Peter."

Quinn sighs.

"Look - we've discussed this. You had issues, I still have them myself but...I know I can do this. I've got this. You very well know I don't want to spend the rest of my life killing people, I'm already out of the group just...I _need_ to do this last thing. This mission is crucial and I believe I can make a difference here."

"Well. You're not made for an office job, we both know that."

"Just so you know...despite of what has happened there...I'm certainly not bailing out. The circumstances are just...a bit different now."

"Yeah. Magnets. One day, repulsing one another and then...can't live without..."

"I won't lie it's _not_ difficult for me to leave, but I will."

"Except you won't."

"What?"

"Just spoke with the director. The agency believes you're a risk."

"I'm their best solution! What do _they_ know?!"

"Nobody is underestimating your qualities...but they're right. You've been exposed...the Berlin thing...it's not a good idea."

"Fucking unbelievable..."

"Aren't you glad?"

"Being ditched like this? I'm fucking thrilled."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe I'll need you here...or...someone else will."

"You mean Carrie?"

Dar studies him with a hint of something that can be described as a smile.

"What does Saul thinks of all this?"

"Ah. Saul fell asleep in the ops room. Maybe I'll take him for waffles and suggest the possibility of retirement to him. Gently."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. Take your magnet for breakfast."

Quinn just stares at him in disbelief as he walks away and just when he's about to open the door he turns around for one last time.

"You know...for a man the biggest tragedy is to think he's irreplaceable. And...maybe there are missions that are _more_ important."

Well, maybe there are.


End file.
